AutoSaved
by Crittab
Summary: Jeff borrows Annie's computer to write a paper, and stumbles on an auto-saved document that he was never supposed to read. M, Complete


**Disclaimer: **It's hard to be Jewish in Russia, yo. And I don't own Community.

**Auto-Save**

"I'm not going to write your paper for you, Jeff!"

Jeff had been half way to Greendale when he realized that he had, yet again, forgotten to do a weekly assignment for Biology. Normally this sort of thing wouldn't bother him, but Professor Kane was possibly the scariest person he'd ever met, and that included several potential serial killers he'd crossed paths with as a lawyer.

And just to make things harder for him, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't convince his most studious friend to write his paper for him, even though she probably had three other versions of her own laying around that he could have easily handed in.

"Annie, if I miss another assignment, Professor Kane said I'll be in, and I quote, 'Big Trouble.' Do you know what big trouble means to an ex-con?"

"I don't see why that's my problem."

"It's your problem because you're my friend, and you'll be sad if I get murdered by our Biology teacher," Jeff rationalized. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first, we don't even know what he went to prison for, but if he wanted you dead, I think you'd be dead." Jeff couldn't help but nod in agreement with her logic. "And second, why can't you write it yourself? You're supposed to be a master at BS—just make something up."

"Ugh. You suck," he groaned, conceding. "Can I at least use your laptop?" Annie sighed, defeated, and reached into her backpack, pulling out the device and setting it in front of him.

"I've got to go to class. I'll be back for it in an hour." With that, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and stalked out of the study room, leaving Jeff to fight his natural urge to look up her paper and copy 90% of it.

He flipped open the laptop and powered up, opening Microsoft Word so he could write down some lame reference to grass growing between cracks on the sidewalk so he could earn a C for the course.

He was surprised when he opened the program to see the little bar on the left-hand side of the screen indicating a file had been automatically saved when she'd last shut it down. The title, very telling, was 'Untitled,' leaving much to the imagination about what it contained.

Jeff clicked to open the file, intending to save it properly so Annie wouldn't lose her work—he assumed his life would be in grave danger if he accidentally erased an assignment she'd been working on. He'd never intended to read what was contained in the file, but after a quick glance at the first sentence, he found he was powerless to stop.

**Untitled**

My arms fought to catch up to his actions, and locked around him tightly, grasping desperately at the back of his shirt.

"I need you. Now," he said harshly, pushing me back against the door of his bedroom. He pushed me up slightly and I hitched my legs around his waist, feeling that need for me hard against my core.

"Fuck," I said breathily as his mouth began to assault my neck and shoulders, pushing fabric away where it became a barrier. "Jeff." I intended his name to be a warning, to make him stop. Instead the word came out as a moan, urging him onward as his hands began to claw and tear at my shirt, ripping it away from my body.

Before I could attempt a second, even more pathetic protest, he ripped me away from the wall placed me unceremoniously on my feet as he began to remove our clothing, not bothering with the pretence of romance. His need was at the forefront of both our thoughts as he drug my underwear away from my body and replaced them with his fingers against my slick folds, spreading my legs further apart with his feet.

He moved in closer, pushing his body against mine as his fingers continued their magic, flicking against my clit, and then diving into me where I wanted him most. He groaned into my ear and pressed himself against me harder, allowing me to feel his hardness on the side of my stomach.

"God, Annie. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" his tone was dark and filled with lust. In truth, until this moment I'd had no idea. He'd always been so careful with me, keeping me at arm's length and never allowing us more than the occasional stolen kiss, but I could only imagine how it would feel to be fucked by him. That thought made me drip even more, and I ground against his hand, aching to feel more of him.

"Do you want me, Annie?" he asked, his hands continuing to torture me in the best way imaginable. "Do you want me to fuck you?" I grasped at him with all of my might, digging the nails of one hand into his back, and the other into the bicep of the arm that led to what was creating the most intense desire between my legs.

"Oh God, yes," I moaned. I'd never needed to feel him inside of me more than I did in that moment. "Please Jeff," I begged, moving against his hand.

"Please what?" he asked roughly, nipping at my earlobe. I moaned loudly and bit down on his shoulder.

"Please, please fuck me." The growl that emitted from his chest and rang in my ear sent shivers throughout my body, causing the hair on my arms to stand on end. In a swift movement he pulled me from the door and threw me onto the bed, following immediately.

"Annie," his tone was one of desperation as he positioned himself over me, hesitating slightly at my entrance.

"Please," I said softly. His facade dropped ever so slightly for a moment, and he leaned in, kissing me tenderly.

"I love you, Annie." With those words spoken, he reclaimed his previous intensity and pushed into me with abandon. Hard as I tried, I could not contain my pleasured screams as he pounded into me hard and fast. He silenced them himself with crushing kisses that took my breath away.

It wasn't long after he entered me that I felt my orgasm begin to build. The intensity of this moment brought me up faster than ever before, and I desperately longed for the release as the pleasure kept building and building until it became painful.

I was there. I was there and nothing, I was sure, could have made the orgasm more intense than it promised to be. However, in that moment Jeff's lips left mine and found their way back to my ear, "Come for me," he ordered in a husky tone—the kind that sounds like pure sex. That was my undoing. In a scream that was stifled by his mouth melding with my own, I came harder than I'd ever experienced before. I felt every nerve ending in my body spark with the shock of it, and my fingers and toes became tingly with the aftershock.

A moment after my release I could feel Jeff tense and shake as he came hard inside of me, his own cries muffled in my shoulder.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was probably just short minutes, Jeff's pace slowed to a stop, and he pulled away from me and rolled onto his back. Not willing to break our connection, I followed him and curled against him, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and we fell asleep together, willing the moment to last forever.

Jeff wasn't sure how long his mouth had been hanging open, but it was oddly dry when he finally closed it and swallowed hard.

Needless to say, his paper was not finished on time for class.

**End**

A/N: Reviews feel like six seasons and a movie.


End file.
